


What if...

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link wonders "What if?" many times over the years.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @sass-and-panache for giving this a quick read through for me 💖

**1985**

Settling his bike against a tree alongside the creek's edge, Link turned to Rhett. 

"What if we hadn't had detention together the first day of school? Think we'd still be best friends?"

Rhett flashed Link his toothy, childish grin. 

"I'd've still needed to spend the night to see what you had in your fridge."

Link nodded knowingly. 

"That's true," he agreed. 

Link felt better knowing they would still have become best friends. 

**1987**

They were sitting in Link's room and he was watching Rhett pick out a video game to play. 

"Rhett?" Link asked tentatively. Rhett grunted in response. 

"What if you hadn't been there when John was picking on me last week?"

Rhett turned to look at Link, a serious look far beyond his years on his face. 

"Then I'da had to beat him up after school instead."

Link smiled, knowing Rhett would always have his back. 

**1994**

As they pulled into the parking lot of Harnett County high school to begin the new school year, Link shifted in his seat to look at Rhett. 

"What if we hadn't survived that day I accidentally rolled my truck on the dirt road?"

Rhett looked towards Link thoughtfully. 

"As long as we go together, that the important thing."

Link considered Rhett's words for a moment before deciding he was right. Not about dying, but always doing everything together. 

**2013**

Link looked around their new studio, ran his hands over the new mythical desk, marveling over how far they'd come. 

"What if we'd never moved to California?"

Rhett came and sat in the chair beside Link, ready to begin the day's filming and flashed him a big grin. 

"Then we'd woulda had to do something great back in North Carolina."

Again, Rhett was right. They would have done something great no matter where they went. 

**Present Day**

Running offstage from the last leg of their live show, Link was sweating, out of breath, and the happiest he had ever been. 

He looked over at his best friend, the exhaustion and happiness reflected back in his own expression. 

"Hey, Rhett."

Rhett cocked his head slightly to indicate Link should continue. 

"What if I said I was in love with you?"

A big smile overtook Rhett's face, making the apples of his cheeks pop up. 

"I say it's about damn time you admitted it."

Before Link could blink, Rhett had enveloped him in his arms and taken possession of his mouth. 

Link wondered if Rhett would ever stop being right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fully intended on working on the next chapter of Banjos and Brothels today, but my brain threw this in my face and wouldn't let go, so you get this instead.


End file.
